


Controlled

by Banana_Uyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Death, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Uyu/pseuds/Banana_Uyu
Summary: Report.Bur what if the realisation came too late.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Controlled

February 23rd, 2001 - Sunday

Felix was lost. Figuratively and literally. He was standing in the middle of nowhere, but his mind wasn’t focused on that. It was focused on the lies he had been fed. The “truth” that he had believed all of his life. The memories of what he was disappearing with every second that passed. He stood in the open field, looking up at the sun as it set, darkness bleeding into the sky. Nothing mattered anymore. His life was a lie.

Distant ringing is what brought him back to his surroundings. Felix turned to see the village bell ringing, signalling that it was ‘lights out’. He watched as the lights in every house turned off. One by one, everyone started turning in for the night. How had he not seen it? The controlling, the brainwashing? It had been so obvious, and yet he had ignored it.

Felix needed to run; he couldn’t go back. He needed to report the village leaders. That would free his family, his friends, his schoolmates, his neighbours - all he needed to do was report them. Felix knew that they would notice he was gone sooner rather than later. He needed to act quickly.

He had never been outside of the gates before. As children, they had always been told how dangerous it was, the monsters that lied beyond those large, gold, iron gates that twisted and wrapped themselves around the whole village as if they were a blanket, keeping them warm. Looking back, Felix realised how dumb he had been to believe them. That was when the controlling had begun - he knew that now.

He knew how certain people had been disappearing and after one week - it was always one week - the village leaders would give up and then everyone would suddenly forget that person existed. Felix included. He noticed how teachers would always be on edge when it was announced that the village leaders were visiting the school, how they had always worried for the students who did poorly in class.

By now, the only light available was the dim glow of a flickering street lamp. It had also gotten colder, Felix noted. Even though he had a jacket, it wasn’t thick enough to fight the bitter cold of the February evening. He shivered. Maybe he should’ve layered up more.  _ Maybe he shouldn’t’ve left at all. _ Felix shook his head, expelling the thought. He had to help the village, to destroy the village leaders for doing this to them in the first place. He kept walking.

After about half an hour, Felix was lost. He had never been in the outside world before. This was all new to him. He stopped, albeit reluctantly, and hid in a small covering next to a tree. He fished around in the small bag he had brought with him until he found the journal. He needed answers. Felix opened it, immediately flipping to the last page.

_ “October 19th, 1996 - Wednesday _

_ I made it past the gates. I knew I could do it. I didn’t know where I was going though. After around one and a half hours of walking, I found a small house. The man inside was really nice and is letting me stay for the night. I hope to find more answers, but for now I will rest. _

_ \- m” _

That had been the last entry in the diary. Felix didn’t know what had happened and how it had ended up back at the village. Perhaps ‘ _ m’ _ had left it when they had left the next day. All he knew was that he needed to find this small building and rest, ready for the morning.

He hadn’t ever walked this far before. His feet were beginning to hurt. This was all new and he hoped that soon he would be able to rest, even if it would only be for a few hours. As he walked, he could see lights shining through the trees. And when he finally emerged from the forest, he saw the building talked about in the journal. Felix smiled his signature smile and headed to the door step. He knocked lightly and stood back, waiting. He could see the morning sun was starting to rise.

The door opened and there stood a tall man, his hair swept to one side. He wore old sweatpants that were too short and rode up his leg. His chest was bare as he smiled down at the boy. “A visitor." He chuckled breathily. “And how can I help you at five am in the morning?” Felix squirms in his place at the doorstep; he isn’t good with meeting new people - the sacrifice he’s making to save his people.

“I got a little lost and was hoping to find shelter…?” It was meant to be a statement, but his tone had made it sound like a question. The man stepped aside and beckoned Felix inside. Felix gave a small ‘thank you’ as he entered. The building was smaller than it looked outside. Felix looked around as the man guided him to a room to stay.

“Here you go. I’m guessing you’ll be leaving tomorrow.” Felix nods. The man nods in acknowledgement and leaves the room. Felix falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow. That was his mistake. Trusting a stranger and falling asleep.

Maybe that’s why he didn’t hear the door creak open almost an hour after he had fallen asleep. Maybe that’s why he didn’t feel the village leaders taking him away from the building. Maybe that’s why he didn’t even comprehend it when he woke up in a dark coffin. He had been found. That he knew. And that he would have to keep to himself. A secret for his grave.

Felix was gone. The villagers’ minds were wiped and everyone went about their usual day. Felix was a ghost, no longer known to his friends, family or fellow neighbours.

Felix had broken the rules. Felix had been punished.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for my school writing competition and I thought I would share it with you guys. The word limit was 1000 so I had a hard time staying inside, but I'm satisfied with what I have. I hope it was okay.
> 
> Kudos and feedback is appreciated :D


End file.
